Jail Buddies
by RubyEternalFlame
Summary: Simplemente no podía alejar sus ojos de ella. Ese aspecto frágil, clamaba por un poco de ayuda, mientras la grieta de su gema se expandía cada vez más y su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas. Rubí nunca había visto algo parecido a ella, tan pequeño, tan asustado pero sereno.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Simplemente no podía alejar sus ojos de ella. Ese aspecto frágil, clamaba por un poco de ayuda, mientras la grieta de su gema se expandía cada vez más y su rostro se llenaba de lagrimas. Rubí nunca había visto algo parecido a ella, tan pequeño, tan asustado pero sereno. Esa desconocida gema lloraba en silencio, mientras se acurrucaba aún más contra la pared de la celda, simplemente asustada.

La pequeña desconocida, estaba cubierta por un largo vestido azul y casi esponjoso, lo que le brindaba un aspecto aún más inocente, su largo cabello color celeste contrastaba a la perfección con su piel, que era de un tono azul encendido.

-Ya... por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil- musito Rubí, frunciendo el ceño lo más que pudo, mientras contemplaba la gema de la desconocida. Esta era tan azul como su tono de piel.

La gema desconocida de pronto se incorporo sobre el frío suelo de la celda e intento apartar su cabello para poder observar mejor Rubí. Y comenzo a acercarse, mientras la observaba con su único ojo, color celeste. Ya que todo en esa gema desconocida parecía contrastar a la perfección, los colores, los aromas y la temperatura, sin dudar aquella poderosa desconocida era perteneciente al ejercito de Diamante Azul.

Los ojos de Rubí comenzaron a recorrer con curiosidad esa extraña y exotica forma fisica, hasta detenerse en ese hermoso y resplandeciente ojo. Una gruesa lagrima se desprendía de él, pero el resto de su cara mostraba una expresión un tanto neutral.

-Mira, en un par de horas sanaran tu gema e iremos a la tierra- Intentó consolarla, mientras intentaba mantener un tono sereno en las palabras.

La gema abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no parecían brotar de sus labios, otra gruesa lagrima salió despedida de aquel hermoso ojo.

-Soy Zafiro- dijo finalmente, con la voz un tanto quebrada, pero seca- Muchas gracias...- El silencio se apoderó por un minuto de aquel sombrío lugar.

-Yo soy Rubí- Algo brillo en los ojos de Rubí, también algo en su estomago. Su voz temblaba un poco y aparentemente, había perdido un poco la compostura. De hecho, la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a subir-Por nada- sonrío.


	2. Chapter 2

Se sentía tan indefensa, tan vacía. Es decir, ¿Como podía haber sucedido aquello? ¿Acaso su gema había fallado antes de que se quebrara? Zafiro nunca había estado tan asustada antes, no lo había visto venir.

Observo el suelo de la celda, mientras intentaba sin éxito predecir el futuro. Su gema poseía una extensa grieta y su capacidad de mantenerse calma se hundía cada vez más, junto con sus habilidades.

Inevitablemente, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su ojo, se sentía tan inútil. Al cabo de un momento, comenzó a oír gruñidos por parte de aquella gema que la había introducido en la celda.

- ** _Ya... por favor, no me lo hagas más_** ** _difícil_** \- Soltó la gema que, mientras la observaba con un poco de curiosidad, lucía un tanto irritada. Pero Zafiro advirtió que llevaba ese carácter bastante a menudo.

Zafiro levantó la mirada e intentó correr un poco su cabello, que la estorbaba al momento de contemplar a esa gema. Tenía un aspecto lucido, bastante despierto y enérgico, su rostro gesticulaba numerosas veces al observar a Zafiro. Era de tez roja, con cabello esponjado y bastante más corpulenta que ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de expresión y su rostro parecía nunca quedarse quieto.

Inevitablemente,su ojo despidió una lagrima especialmente espesa, que cayo sobre el suelo de la celda, todo parecía congelarse un poco cuando Zafiro lloraba. La expresión de la gema en frente de ella cambió rápidamente, no podía apartar sus ojos de Zafiro, de su rostro.

- ** _Mira, en un par de días iremos a la tierra,sanaran tu gema e iremos a la tierra_** \- Exclamó con suavidad, intentando calmarla. Sin querer, Zafiro soltó otra lagrima espesa, mientras observaba a la gema que estaba situada en frente de ella, separada por un campo de electricidad.

- ** _Soy Zafiro_** \- Soltó rápidamente, sin siquiera meditar lo que iba a decir.- **_Muchas gracias..._** \- y guardo un leve silencio, mientras observaba cada una de sus facciones.

La otra gema, miraba a Zafiro con curiosidad, quizá un poco de preocupación en la mirada.

- ** _Soy Rubí_** \- De pronto, algo en el aire comenzó a quemar, de a poco, pero eso a Zafiro no le molestó - **_Por nada_** \- Decidió que Rubí le agradaba, de alguna forma su presencia hacía que se sintiera protegida.

Continuaron regalándose miradas por un momento, inspeccionándose la una a la otra, como si algo no terminara de cuajar. Ninguna de las dos mostraba intención de retomar la conversación, parecía más bien que conversaban con la mirada.

Rubí presionó un pequeño botón que se situaba al costado de la celda de Zafiro y la capa eléctrica que recubría el perímetro comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente. Zafiro observó con confusión, pero se limito a sonreír ligeramente.

Rubí comenzó a acercarse a paso tímido a Zafiro e intento tomar de de su mano con bastante cuidado, mientras inspeccionaba la mano en donde se encontraba la gema dañada.

- ** _Necesito que me acompañes_** \- Dijo en tono cortante, mientras guiaba a Zafiro fuera de la celda- **_Iremos a sanar tu gema._**

Los pasillos del templo, eran bastante extensos y vacíos. Era sin dudas el templo más grande del Planeta Hogar, puesto que allí alojaban a las gemas que reclutaban para el ejercito.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, mientras observaba cada cosa detalladamente, Zafiro comenzó a pensar que nunca había pisado ese lugar; a decir verdad, Zafiro nunca había pisado algún otro lugar que no fuera su pequeña reservación. La civilización era un concepto nuevo para ella, las personas rodeándola constantemente la asfixiaban. Los pasillos eran amplios y limpios, aunque vacíos.

Rubí caminaba en linea recta, con la espalda derecha y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, mientras que Zafiro simplemente levitaba sin desprender su agarre de ella, no sentía maldad en sus intenciones. Pararon en frente de lo que parecía una amplía puerta de metal, decorada con el símbolo Real y unos cuantos rombos casi fuera de contexto.

Rubí oprimió un pequeño botón ubicado al costado de aquella puerta y esta se abrió de par en par, indicó a Zafiro que entre a la oficina con un gesto en la mano, a lo que ella obedeció.

La "oficina" era bastante amplía, como todo lo que había en ese lugar. Estaba decorada con algunos artefactos electrónicos que ella nunca había visto en la vida y por lo tanto; no sabía como funcionaban. Luego de estar un largo rato observando, contempló una silla en el centro de la oficina.

- ** _Siéntate_** \- Escuchó una voz un tanto fría, pero agradable al oído. Levantó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con una particular gema sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

Mientras Zafiro se encontraba en la Sala de reparaciones, Rubí decidió sentarse al costado de la puerta para relajarse por un momento. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y no era la primera vez en esta semana que estaba por ocurrir aquello, solo faltaban dos días para viajar a la famosa "tierra", dos días para la libertad. Ella solo tenía que escoltar a los nuevos reclutas y llegaría a su destino tan codiciado.

En el transcurso de una hora, sus parpados comenzaron a caer lentamente, solía dormir a veces a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, porque se sentía agradable para sus músculos.

- ** _Rubí_** \- Oyó su propio nombre, pero con una voz mucho más exótica y serena que la suya. La pequeña Zafiro se encontraba frente a ella, con ese típico semblante serio al cual se estaba acostumbrando a pesar de las pocas horas que había pasado vigilandola. - ** _¿Que pasará ahora?_** \- Preguntó detenidamente. Su gema lucía reluciente, aún más azul que la primera vez que la vio.

- ** _Ahora volverás a tu celda_** \- Contestó cortante. La expresión de Zafiro -Para sorpresa de Rubí-pareció no cambiar en absoluto, solo la obedeció.

Esta vez Zafiro no preguntó, solo tomó la mano de Rubí y se dejó guiar por ella. Le agradaba esa sensación de fundir sus manos, su mano era cálida y ordenaba. Rubí estaba algo acostumbrada a ordenarle a las demás. Su mano le ordenaba seguir el camino, le ordenaba no despegarse de ella, nunca.

Llegaron un poco más rápido que antes, debido a que Zafiro había sanado su gema, por lo que había incrementado notoriamente su velocidad. Sus poderes habilidades comenzaban a recomponerse lentamente, al cabo de una hora, volverían a estar acomodadas por completo.

Zafiro se acomodo en la celda nuevamente. Algo que extrañó a Rubí; es decir, ¿Por qué no intentaba escapar? Ella no había escapado cuando se le presentó la oportunidad. Zafiro pudo escapar en diversas ocasiones. De lejos, se veía como una gema bastante poderosa, no entendía porque a estas alturas no había siquiera intentado huir de allí.

Rubí oprimió el botón rojo y el aura del campo eléctrico hizo su presencia en el área. Una pequeña sonrisa dominó sus facciones, pero intentó oprimirla rápidamente. Zafiro llenaba su alma de curiosidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta curiosidad por otra gema.

- ** _Me quedaré aquí_** \- Dijo torpemente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Se ubicó en frente de la celda, sentada, mirando con fijeza a Zafiro.

Zafiro se volteó a observar la pared, con un poco de timidez, Rubí la hacía sentir algo extraña. Ella podía escaparse cuando quisiera, pero había algo que había visto, algo sobre Rubí, que no le permitía escapar. Volteó la cabeza con lentitud, para observar a la otra gema.

Rubí esquivó efusivamente el lugar donde Zafiro estaba recostada al recibir una mirada curiosa por parte de la gema. Sus mejillas se metieron de rojo y arrugó la nariz.

Las expresiones de Rubí resultaban divertidas a los ojos de Zafiro. Sus gestos parecían apropiarse por completo de su cara, se entregaba por completo a sus emociones.


	3. Chapter 3

El perímetro se inundó de aire cálido, esa nave era la primera que Zafiro pisaba en su vida y era la experiencia más extraña que había vivido hasta el momento. Era un lugar sumamente amplió y cubierto de objetos electrónicos que se movían lentamente, como inspeccionando que todo estuviese en orden. Los olores y los colores se mezclaban con una precisión magnifica y estaba repleto de gemas, gemas de todas las edades y todas con sus respectivos guardianes, pertenecientes al ejercito de Diamante Amarillo.

Los dos días en los que Rubí había cuidado de ella en la celda habían sido agradables, ninguna de las dos habló mucho con la otra, pero extrañamente se sentía cómoda con la presencia de aquella expresiva gema. En más de una ocasión se había encontrado observándola, como esperando que otro de sus magníficos gestos se manifestara; pero a pesar de tener un rostro con múltiples gestos, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, observando a la nada o descansando los ojos.

Rubí jalo con suavidad de la mano de Zafiro, mientras la guiaba hacia su habitación en la nave. Obviamente, ella debería cuidar de Zafiro en el viaje hacia el Planeta Tierra, puesto que cada una de las reclutas poseía un guardián particular, en caso de que intentase escapar. A pesar de haber visitado varias naves a lo largo de su vida, esta era la más grande en la que había estado, fácilmente podía perder su mirada en el suelo de la nave, que estaba exquisitamente decorada con diversos colores y logos; aunque el que más predominaba, era el logo Real.

Se detuvieron frente a una amplia puerta metálica con la gema de Rubí dibujada en ella.

- ** _Supongo que es aquí_** \- Observó Rubí, mientras se aferraba más a la mano de Zafiro. Hacía un tiempo había aprendido lo agradable que se sentía estar tomada de la mano con aquella gema.

La habitación era bastante linda, el suelo estaba compuesto de un material cuidadosamente seleccionado para poder recostarse sobre él. Era completamente roja y cálida. Flotaban pequeñas esferas carmesí en el ambiente y olía a frutas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Zafiro, era la habitación más encantadora del mundo. Todo en el sector Real era exageradamente elegante y cómodo. Todo en el sector real era exageradamente nuevo para Zafiro.

 ** _-Me agrada-_** Comentó sin mucha importancia Zafiro. A decir verdad, esto sorprendía mucho a Rubí, no es que no hayan hablado nunca, pero fue el primer comentario 'directo' con el que se refirió a ella; a lo mejor le estaba dando demasiada importancia- ** _Me encanta_** \- Suspiró.

Zafiro nunca la miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba, pero parecía guardarse eso para disfrutarlo en la complejidad del silencio, cuando no necesitas palabras para conversar. Zafiro conversaba con Rubí cuando chocaban miradas.

 ** _-Sabes-_ ** Dijo Rubí en casi un susurro pensativo, su rostro lucía alegre ** _\- A mi también me encanta-_** Sonrió a Zafiro. Se sentía extraño sonreírle.

Rubí era consiente de el efecto que Zafiro causaba en ella. La forma en la que se miraban la una a la otra, como si le estuviera contando la historia más hermosa con la mirada, pero también era consiente de que debía suprimir ese -lo que sea- que aquella gema causaba en su interior. Rubí escaparía cuando tuviese la oportunidad; no volvería a verla.

Lo que Rubí más anhelaba era ser libre; ella sabía que la clave de su libertad estaba ni más ni menos que en la tierra, aquella insignificante roca vacía y remota. Sabía que algunas gemas se encontraban allí desde hacía ya un par de décadas y también solían ser producidas en ese lugar.

Zafiro era su escape, su gran oportunidad para zafarse de aquel ejercito. La mejor parte de todo esto es que realmente le agradaba y no necesitaba entablar una conversación con ella en todo momento para sentirse cómoda.

Por su lado Zafiro sabía muy bien que debía permanecer junto a Rubí, porque algo iba a suceder, no sabía precisamente qué, pero algo grande y con respecto a Rubí iba a suceder. A estar alturas podría haber escapado, pero su visión futura se recobraba poco a poco y algo con respecto a Rubí no le permitía alejarse. ¿Que sería Rubí? ¿Una clave para el futuro? ¿Quizá una clave para su futuro?

A diferencia de las otras gemas, el poder de Zafiro sanaba en fracciones, porque era muy abundante y requería tiempo para regresar a su estado normal; esto enojaba mucho a la pequeña gema, ya que estaba muy acostumbrada a saber lo que iba a suceder. Sin embargo, desde la mañana en que su gema se quebró, no pudo volver a sentir el futuro claramente.

Rubí se dejo caer en el suelo mientras observaba las diversas figuras geométricas que decoraban el techo. Poso sus pequeñas manos el costado de su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente sintió la calidez del brazo de Zafiro, que al parecer había decidido sentarse justo a su lado. Giro rápidamente el rostro, para encontrarse con el de la pequeña gema sentada a su derecha.

- _ **Son lindos esos círculos, ¿verdad?**_ \- Soltó Rubí, mientras intentaba no desviar la mirada.

 ** _-Sí, me gusta el color rojo-_** Dijo pausadamente. Observó a la robusta gema que se ubicaba frente a ella, la cual se había tornado aún más carmesí de lo que acostumbraba.

Este viaje iba a ser complicado para Rubí.


End file.
